


Genuinely Happy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [119]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Racer likes Spots, doesn’t he?” Jack asked, dismayed as he watched Race easily flirt back with Spot, much more at ease than Jack had ever seen him.





	Genuinely Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Jack stood with Crutchie, watching their best friend throw his head back, laughing at whatever Spot had just said. The blond looked happy, genuinely happy. It wasn’t a look he had often. Before now, Jack thought he, Crutchie, and Albert were the only three that could get him to look like that. But seeing Racer smiling a genuine smile and laughing a genuine laugh he felt a sense of dread fill him.

“Racer likes Spots, doesn’t he?” Jack asked, dismayed as he watched Race easily flirt back with Spot, much more at ease than Jack had ever seen him.

“It would appear so.” Crutchie replied, only slightly weary of this development. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“But he’s a nightmare.”

“Maybe Spot’s not that bad.”

“You’re joking, right?”

Crutchie just responded by giving Jack an unimpressed look. He was prevented from responding by the strangled sound that Jack made. Looking back over at their friend and Jack’s sworn enemy he show Racer blushing darkly as Spot smirked, pulling back from kissing the blond.

“You go over there, he will kill you.” Crutchie grabbed Jack before he could cause a scene.

“Which one?”

“Both of them.”

Jack just sighed, looking over at them one more time before turning on heel and walking away. It would definitely take some time for him to come to terms with it, but he would eventually. Afterall, there were four people total who could make Racer genuinely happy.


End file.
